


Not important

by Kindryte



Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Denial, Emotional Abuse, Eret only gets mentioned, Fundy needs a hug, No beta we die like my hopes, Other, Phil being a good dad and grandpa, Phil is best grandpa and you can fight me on that, Phil provides a hug, Wilbur is not a good guy here, if I said Fundy's story hit close to home before, it straight up nuked my house now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: Ghostbur tries to be a good dad- he really does.However, with how he refuses to learn about his past he does more harm than good.(Part 4 of 'The troubles surrounding adoption', though it can be read on its own just fine :))
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027026
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Not important

Today has been complicated for L’Manberg’s first orphan.

Fundy had woken up feeling excited: today Eret would meet with Phil to discuss the adoption- and whether or not Eret’s castle would be safe for the fox. Breakfast had been light and filled with Fundy’s excited talk about how great it would be to finally have a dad who’d be there for him, how nice it would be to just… have someone to take care of him. Phil had smiled, genuinely excited for his grandson. 

At twelve, the two had made their way over to their planned meeting spot, and waited.

...and waited…

They had waited until it was well over an hour after Eret was supposed to meet them. The more time passed, the more Phil could see his grandson deflate, his excitement clearly being replaced with sadness. 

Phil wanted to comfort the fox, but before he could, Fundy spoke up.

“Eret isn’t coming, is he?” He spoke, softly. “Seems like it…” Phil replied, giving the fox a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry.”. Fundy let out a shaky sigh. He could’ve seen this coming, there’s no way Eret had been serious about adopting him… right? It was just something he’d said to cheer the fox up- he never had any intention of backing up his words with actions. 

Phil was internally seething with rage, though he didn’t let it show. If Eret had been genuine about wanting to adopt his grandson, he’d have to do a LOT to earn the blonde’s approval now. Fundy had been abandoned and ignored for long enough, and the fox didn’t need his new father to start acting like his old one had.

“You…” Fundy started, uncertain. “Don’t mind if I stick around a little longer, right?”. Phil sighed and smiled at the fox. “Of course not.” The winged human spoke. “Though we should think of getting you a more permanent set up. I’m getting tired of sleeping on the couch.” 

Fundy teared up and hugged his grandpa, who didn’t hesitate to hug him back. 

At least he had a supportive grandparent who’d always be there for him. 

Since it was still fairly early, Phil decided that the rest of the day should be filled with things Fundy had always wanted to do. When the fox confessed he’d always wanted to go fishing with his dad, but never got the chance to, Phil wasted no time and took his grandson to the docks, bringing two fishing poles. Fundy had been fast a learner, and in no time at all he had managed to catch three fish, his grandfather praising him with every successful catch. 

And then Ghostbur had shown up, and while Fundy had been properly distracted from his earlier disappointment, the ghost did not help his son feel better about things. It actually showed Phil just where a large part of Fundy’s resentment towards the ghost came from. 

After Fundy had walked off on his own to cool down, Phil turned towards his son. “Wilbur” The winged human started. “You can’t treat Fundy like that. He really doesn’t like it when you gush about how cute he is.”. “But he is though!” Wilbur spoke, smiling widely. “No matter what he does- even if he ends up having a family of his own- he’ll always be my little champion.”. Phil frowned. 

“Treating your son like that is not okay, Wilbur.” The blonde spoke, crossing his arms. “You’re not treating him with respect, and the fact he keeps walking away from conversations with you is BECAUSE you refuse to see him as your equal.” Ghostbur’s smile faded a little. “You told me a bit ago that Fundy deserved a dad, and that you had to make up for what you’ve done.” Phil continued, hoping to finally get through to his son “What happened to that? Did you forget?” 

Ghostbur tilted his head. “I don’t remember ever saying that…” He spoke, letting out a thoughtful hum. “Are you sure I did?” 

Phil’s eyes widened. “You forgot…” He whispered to himself. 

This was bad. If Ghostbur’s amnesia wasn’t limited to his experiences in life, it would seem as if he was doomed to stick around forever- never having a chance to face his past, redeem himself and finish whatever business he hadn’t completed. He’d never pass on.

...and probably watch everyone else grow old and die. 

“Wilbur” Phil spoke. “I can try and get Fundy to talk to you, but if I do, you must promise me not to run from whatever conversation we’re going to have.”. “I can talk to Fundy?” Ghostbur asked, looking excited at the idea. “Only if you promise not to run away.” Phil clarified, eyes narrowed. “I promise!” The ghost replied

Phil hoped it was a promise his son intended to keep.

\------------------------

“Is it okay if I come in?” Phil asked, knocking on the door of what used to be his own bedroom, though he had currently given the space to his grandson.

Said grandson opened the door, looking tired and upset. “What is it?” Fundy asked. “I wanted to see how you were holding up.” Phil spoke. “The way Ghostbur treated you was not okay, and I hope you know I’m aware of that.”. “Thanks..” Fundy spoke. “I… I wish I could just-” The fox let out a frustrated sound. “I wish I could just get him to listen to me for once! But he never does!”

Phil smiled. “How about we try and talk to him together?” The blonde offered. “Maybe he’ll take you more seriously with me supporting you.” 

Fundy remained quiet, before eventually muttering a quiet ‘I’d like that’.

And so, three hours later, Fundy and Phil were sitting in Ghostbur’s sewer home. The spirit seemed a bit more frazzled than normal, though he was also happy to see his son. 

Phil just hoped the guy wouldn’t run again. 

“It’s been a while since we last spoke” Ghostbur said, rummaging trough some cupboards he had managed to drag into the tiny home. “The last time was a bit before the election, right?”. “It wasn’t…” Fundy spoke, curling in on himself a bit more. “We talked after that too.” 

“Oh…” the ghost muttered, temporarily pausing his actions before continuing. “Well, I don’t remember those times!” He continued, cheerfully. Fundy bit his lower lip, but when he felt Phil place a hand on his shoulder, the fox decided that enough was enough. “We need to talk” he spoke, straightening his back. 

Phil looked at his grandson with pride, while Ghostbur wilted a little. “I don’t like it when people say that…” The ghost whispered. “They always tell me sad things whenever they start with that. I tend to forget them!” 

Ghostbur seemed cheerful, which made the fox get up. “Will, please just LISTEN for once!” He shouted, startling both his grandfather and the being he used to see as his dad. 

“Do you even know what’s wrong?!” Fundy started. “Every time someone TRIES to talk to you about something serious, you run away from the conversation. You REFUSE to face the consequences of your actions, and refuse to treat others with any form of respect! Did you know that you almost KILLED me?! Does any of that even matter to you?! You’ve hurt so many people, and you just prance around like everything’s fine and okay and we should all just get over ourselves and ignore the bad things you did because you don’t remember them! WE remember! I remember! I remember being left behind WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!” 

For a moment, no one dared to say anything. Fundy felt… empty, but at least he’d told the ghost of his father exactly what had been bothering him.

And then…

“I-I have to go..” Ghostbur spoke, backing away from his son. “I- I don’t remember any of the things you mentioned.” He continued, letting out a shaky laugh. “I-I don’t remember, so it’s probably not too important, right?”

Fundy froze, and so did Phil. Neither of the two could believe what they heard. “You’re… joking right?” Phil asked, not believing his son could be so…

Ghostbur backed up further, before muttering a quick ‘I’m sorry. I have things to do.’ Before vanishing. Phil couldn’t detect his son’s presence after ghostbur faded, and instead focused on making sure his grandson was okay.

The rest of the night was spend trying to get Fundy’s mind off of the rather disastrous conversation they’d had. Phil was mad at his son. He had promised he wouldn’t run, and he had done it anyways. The winged human still cared for his kid, but now… 

...Now his grandson was his first priority. 

Dinner was relatively quiet, and after sending Fundy to bed early, Phil collected some materials he’d need, just to make sure the fox had a safe space where Ghostbur wouldn’t bother him. 

Thirty minutes later, Phil had surrounded his entire house with a salt circle, as well as some protective runes. The winged human could feel their power, and knew that Ghostbur wouldn’t be able to enter his house again, giving Fundy a place where he was guaranteed not to run into his father.

It felt wrong to put up barriers to keep his son out, but Phil knew that Ghostbur needed to redeem himself- now more than ever.

Once the spirit had accepted his past, faced the consequences of his actions and redeemed himself, Phil would consider taking the barriers down, but for now, he would do everything within his power to keep his son away from his grandchild. 

Ghostbur had really messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUS NOTE:  
> Ok. I love how the ghostbur arc is written, because it allows Fundy's character to go trough some d e v e l o p m e n t, but...  
> DUDE  
> YOU STR8 UP TOLD YOUR SON THAT ALL THE BAD STUFF THAT YOU CAN'T REMEMBER (BUT YOUR SON _CAN_ ) IS 'NOT IMPORTANT'  
> THAT'S EMOTIONAL ABUSE.  
> IT IS NOT OK GHOSTBUR  
> DAHKVP;sdovAHSDFHFSGN
> 
> If Fundy's story hit close to home before, it now str8 up nuked the place and killed my cat.
> 
> I love how well-written it is but  
> Ghostbur needs to stop running from his past and take responsibility if he REALLY wants to be a good dad. When Ghostbur ended his stream in pogtopia I thought we were gonna go on a magical journey trough a redemption arc, but seems we're not quite there yet :c
> 
> Comments and kudos supply me with a healthy dose of dopamine and motivation, but don't feel obligated to leave any~!  
> [Also,Ko-fi donations are always appreciated~!](https://ko-fi.com/N4N82SSOX)


End file.
